Small finger operated pumps are commonly used for dispensing liquids, especially personal care products, from small hand held containers. These pumps and their containers are conventionally made of plastic and a typical pump, its container and contents are sold together. The container is filed with a personal care product such as a cream, soap, cosmetic or other liquid or gel. The pump and container are usually disposed of when the contents of the container are consumed, making the entire product a consumable item. Recycling the pump and its container has been difficult because the pump conventionally a includes a metal return spring.
This invention is directed to a plastic spring for a disposable plastic container having a finger operated pump which is attractive, functional and disposable.
An object of this invention is a plastic spring which may be adapted for installation on a conventional personal products container having a finger operated pump.
Another object of this invention is a plastic spring which is sufficiently attractive to be mounted where it is visible on dispensing container.
Yet another object of this invention is a compressible plastic spring that may be formed by injection molding.
Still another object of this invention is a compressible plastic spring that may be integrally molded with a container cap.
A further object of this invention is a compressible plastic spring that may be molded integrally with the pump actuator to facilitate assembly of the pump.